Wishes can come true
by Candyberry
Summary: Sometimes wishes can come true if you try very hard.............and believe. [HoroHoroxAnna][One shot]


Wishes can come true

* * *

**This is HoroxAnna...uh...don't stare at me like that, we all have our own opinions...uh...that's why it's called fanfiction. You gotta expect the unexpected...hey...that sounds familiar...oh yeah! Cardcaptors! Anyways...so if you don't like...umm...don't read? **

**_Impossible_**

**_Was that the word that went through your head? _**

**_But you didn't even give it a chance_**

**_How do you know?_**

**_Really? _**

**_-Candyberry_**

(I do not own Shaman King)

* * *

HoroHoro looked out his window, it was getting late, but he still didn't go to bed. This was another one of those days when you have something on your mind and you can't shake it off. He was thinking about a certain someone………………Anna. 

Although he doesn't show it, he had deep feelings for her…………………if it hadn't been for Yoh, her fiancée, he would have showed her a long time ago. But he knew he couldn't………….not with him there………….no, it'll be betraying his friend. Even so, he couldn't resist liking her it was a feeling that was hard to fight off.

"If I had one wish……………………." He thought. Suddenly, much to his surprise, a shooting star went across the sky. They say shooting stars make wishes come true……………HoroHoro didn't really believe that stuff…………..but right now he was feeling so miserable…………….._it couldn't hurt to try,_ he thought.

Anna tossed and turned in bed, she just couldn't get to sleep. She glanced at the clock……….12:35………..midnight had just passed. Sighing, she got out of bed, deciding that maybe she should go outside and watch the stars for a while……………..maybe then she'll get sleepy.

She walked quietly out of her room and out the door into the cold, dark, night. The moon and the stars in the sky provided some light………………..but not much. The door creaked slightly as she closed it behind her.

HoroHoro heard the noise of a door creaking opened and looked out from his room. He was just in time to see Anna walked off. _What is she doing out so late?_ He thought. Grabbing his coat, he decided that he should see what was going on.

The young itako leaned against a tree and sat down.

"What a day," she muttered to herself quietly. She looked up at the sky, the stars were bright. Stars…………it was the one thing that she ever revealed her feelings to. Stars………..they were like a loyal friend.

HoroHoro watched her for a moment by the door before walking over to her. She was an ice queen…………………and ice queens should be watched carefully for how their moods are before you go up to them. And Anna's mood currently, HoroHoro guessed was lonely. Wishing him self luck that she won't get mad at him, he slowly walked towards her.

"Yo……………..Anna," he gulped as he approached her. The itako turned around in surprise.

"HoroHoro," she paused. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked as she hugged her knees.

"I couldn't sleep," he said quietly.

The blond haired itako didn't say anything she continued to watch the stars. She watched in surprise as he came closer and sat next to her, but she still didn't say anything.

HoroHoro was surprised that she didn't pushed him away………….or told him to leave. The gentle wind blew across her face, making her hair move.

"Is anything bothering you?" he asked softly.

"Uh………………..no," she said, wondering why he was being so quiet. The blue haired shaman was usually loud and cheerful, but tonight…………………he was acting kind of lonely and depressed.

The two stayed silent for what seemed like for hours. Finally Anna spoke.

"HoroHoro?" she said. The ice shaman looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Something's not right about you," she said quietly. HoroHoro continued to stare at her, surprised at her quiet voice and her question.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"You're…………..errm………………too quiet," she said slowly and turned her attention to the stars again.

"I'm just tired," he lied. This wasn't the real answer of course, he couldn't tell her the real answer………….it'll create the disaster he feared.

"Oh."

Silence again.

"Do you love Yoh?" he suddenly blurt out. That question was everything that was needed to get Anna's full attention.

"Huh? Why ya asking me that?" she said, a wave of confusion and shock went over her face.

"Umm……………uh…………….cause he's your fiancée," he said. It wasn't much of an answer but his mind was blank. He regret asking her that.

Anna was silent she was still shocked at the question he had just asked her. She never considered the answer before, they were fiancées and that was that. She didn't really think about that at all.

"I…………….I-I don't know," she said in a low and quiet voice. A lot of questions went through her mind all of a sudden. _Why was she acting this way? What happened to the old Anna? She was acting like Tamao almost! WHY! _

_She doesn't know? _HoroHoro thought. He looked at her she still had a confused expression on her face. But not about the question this time…………….it was more like confusion about herself.

"A-anna, are you okay?" he asked her. The itako blinked several times, trying to clear her confusion.

"Yeah……………..I'm………fine," she said and turned away.

HoroHoro suddenly had an urge to tell her everything. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"A-anna?" his voice came out a little shaky.

She turned around and faced him. Her eyes widen a bit in surprise as he grabbed her hand.

"Horo, what are you------"

But she was interrupted when he locked his lips gently on hers. She could only stare at him in shock. _Why is he kissing me?_ She thought. And that was her first kiss too!

"I-I-……….uh……………………….," he looked down and blushed a bright red, didn't know what to say. He expect her to slap him right now…………………but it did not come.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry…………………….Anna." A wave of sadness suddenly went over him. A tear dropped down his cheek.

"H-HoroHoro?" Anna looked at the ice shaman, who still had his head down. Another tear dropped down on the ground. For some reason she didn't want to see him like this. No...she don't."HoroHoro………………it's okay." She said, trying to cure his sadness. "It's alright."

"Really?" he slowly looked up.

"Uh…………………..yeah………………….." she said slowly, a light blush spread across her cheeks. Silence again. A cold harsh wind occurred, Anna hugged her knees again, trying to stay warm.

She jumped a little when something warm dropped on her shoulders. HoroHoro's coat………………………… the red increased on her face. This is all too strange, she thought. All too weird……...

Her blushing from someone whom she had thought she hated, him giving her a surprising confession. What is this? Why was this happening? Deep inside...she knew the answer.

She glanced over at HoroHoro who now had an arm around her shoulders. For him it was a wish come true…………maybe they do come true if you wish very hard. The best thing was that Anna had helped make it come real. But for both of them it was only one word…………love.

* * *

**That was terribly OOC, but I did that on purpose to make it kind of depressing. How I thought this thing up is a mystery...well...bye!**


End file.
